Why Don't We Play A Game?
by TheCamilliaBlossom
Summary: SAO and VOCALOID, 'nuff said.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR SWORD ART ONLINE,IF YOU RECOGNIZE IT, I PROBABLY DON'T OWN IT. :-)**

* * *

Len p.o.v.

Hey everybody, Len here. Have you heard that we VOCALOIDS are getting a new upgrade? This new virtual video game came out called Sword Art Online and Rin, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Luka, and yuck-Gakupo are going to be put into the game as moderators. Basically like the gods of the game, Awesome right ? You know though? Rin has always been our daughter of evil, let us hope this doesn't turn out like _Death should not have Taken Thee. _I actually got nightmares from filming that. Plus, my neck still hurts from _Servant of Evil_. Well they said they would put us in the game as soon as possible. Hope that happens soon, anyways hope you'll join and I'll see you there.

Len Kagamine

P.S. I also heard that the brat Neru will be there too.

Kirito p.o.v.

I flew toward the boss, swords out, Asuna hot on my heels. I slashed the monsters face and Asuna stabbed it's back. Finally it burst into pixels leaving behind and oddly-shaped item. I landed on my knee and walked toward the item. Asuna leaped forward and snatched the item before I could. she looked at it puzzled and asked," Kirito, what is this?". Tossing the item to me I grabbed it out of the air. Opening the file, I tapped on the description, blank.I looked on the open tab, I tapped on it again, that's when several tabs popped open.

Open-Hatsune Miku

Open-Kagamine Len

Open-Kagamine Rin

Open-Shion Kaito

Open-Megurine Luka

" Asuna, I have no idea what this is". Asuna shrugged and said,"Why not open one, see what it does".I then reopened the file and thought _Why not, I'll try the two Kagamines. _Pixels flew together to form two yellow and white figures.A girl and a boy dropped onto the ground. Twins? The boy seemed considerably older though. As soon as the girl's feet touched the ground she clung onto her older brother, then began running around in circles." Len-kun were are we?!". The boy-Len I guess- whapped on the forehead. " We were gonna be put into SAO remember?-baka" he muttered under his breath. I stared at them until he walked forward to introduce himself." hello", he said," My name is Len Kagamine, and I guess you have met my stupid sister. I'm surprised that SHE is older than I am.". " Anyway," He continued,"We have been put into this game as moderators so we are immortal and I am your god , okay and where's Rin- Rin RIN!" We both turned around and saw Asuna gushing over Rin. " SHE'S SO CUTE!" While Len sat there gaping at Asuna, I sat down and began to open the other files. Soon we had a Pretty girl singing under her breath and a weird looking boy asking if we had Ice cream. Suddenly they both ignored me and caght sight of the Kagamines." Rin,Len," the bluenette asked," where is Luka and Gakupo?" The twins shrugged."We don't know." they said in unison. They startled me when they asked" Hey Kirito, do you have them on your item?". "How did you know" I asked." Does it matter", Kaito retorted. I ignored him and began searching the items file again.

Open-Megurine Luka

"Only Luka is on here" I said. " OPEN HER ", The others demanded, including Asuna. I quickly tapped on open and waited for the pixeled shape to appear. Soon a figure began to come into existence, I found myself staring without blinking when I heard Kaito look up from his ice cream bar and yell " Hey you,watch out" I looked up and saw Asuna and Len racing towards me." KIRITO YOU PERVERT!" Seconds later I felt a sharp sting on both of my cheeks."Asuna, that frickin' hurt!". I rubbed the side of my face and frowned at the two. I stared up at the pink haired girl thanking Asuna and the other VOCALOIDS. "Thank you so much" she said," You guys know I never liked being stuck in SD cards". "It's okay Luka-chan!Len doesn't like SD cards either!" Rin smiled and was jumping against Luka."Rin,shut up! I only told you that so you would stop sticking me in the them for "punishment"" He turned a red and I started to laugh. "Not you too!"Everyone except Luka and Len were laughing. I then heard a growling behind me and realized that we were still in the boss's range. "Ooohhh, pretty monster!" Rin ran foward, arms out to a huge level ninety Shinigami. " No Rin, stop you'll get hurt", before I could stop her she continued running and soon within the monster's swiped it's claws and Rin burst into a 6 trillion pieces leaving behind only a small file reading _**BOW**, _the small girl was gone from this world as quickly as she had come. "Kirito,"Len looked as if he were about to die."May I please borrow your sword?"."Aw hell no"I gave him _the guy look. _Suddenly I felt this tug between my shoulder blades and within seconds, Len had managed to grab hold of both my swords and was already flying toward the monster. I saw a flash of light and it seemed as if both my swords were turning into a yellowish color. As the Monster and Len collided-***************************************** ************************************************** ******

* * *

Pleases review, thank you to anyone who enjoyed the story, I will be updating a yuri fanfic soon, send me some couples and I can probably work them in :-),

Thank you so much,  
TheCamiliaBlossom


End file.
